


Professor Michaelis, Notice Me!

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Demon/Human Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: Sebastian gets raped in this one. Joanne is head-over-heals and obsessed. He tries courting Sebastian and when Sebastian thought he was the sneaky one and would find out who it is annoying him with all the gifts, the demon also came to greatly regret his decision.





	Professor Michaelis, Notice Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomichaelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomichaelis/gifts).



> I know my darling PhantoMichaelis asked for this like maybe a year ago, or half a year ago for sure. But finally, here it is.

“Ah, Professor~” Joanne sighed with a dreamy expression as he stared out into the distance of the night sky outside his window. He was sitting at his desk in his dorm room, previously being at work on his assignments before his mind drifted to his crush of a lifetime. _Professor Michaelis… Tall, dark, dreamy… His smiles are always so soft, bright, and kind. He is so gentle and caring. The epitome of a gentleman and just over all a good person. He’s always there when you need him, makes time for you even when he’s busy._ And then the boy’s thoughts suddenly gained a naughty nature. Squeezing his eyes shut, Joanne shook his head to clear his mind. He was still extremely shy to think such things yet… He touched himself to fantasies about Sebastian almost every night before he went to bed. Letting out another sigh, Joanne looked back down at his work and decided he should continue.

~~~~

For about two weeks now Sebastian had been receiving gifts from someone and the demon was convinced these were not coincidences. They were flowers and sweets but the increasing frequency of the gifts was now disturbing the demon more than ever. What was especially annoying was the fact that whoever it was, they always left the gifts when he wasn’t there to find out. One day he decided to put an end to this little game. Taking a sick day and informing his master that he was going to find the one who was not giving him any peace, he spent the entire day in his chamber. Certainly, once that person heard he was sick, they’d want to leave a gift for him to ‘brighten his day’, right?

That is exactly what happened. Joanne was surprised and upset to find out Professor Michaelis, his love, was unwell. So during fag time, he baked some cinnamon buns, coated them in cream, packed them neatly, and went to deliver them to Sebastian while they were still hot. When Sebastian sensed someone at the door, in an instant he was in his bed, appearing to only wear his dress shirt. Joanne stood in front of the door. His thoughts were conflicted. What if Sebastian figured everything out? No, he had an excuse. The man was sick, right? Joanne was just being nice. Letting out a nervous breath and taking in a large one, Joanne cleared his throat softly and knocked on the door. “Professor? I’m coming in.” He then cracked the door open and peeked inside. “Hello, Professor. May I come in?”

 _Joanne?_ Sebastian was honestly surprised. _Is it him who is behind this or was the boy just being his kind self?_ “Hello, Joanne.” The demon smiled softly. “Forgive me, I am not in my best shape right now… But please, do come in.”

Joanne nodded and entered. He closed the door softly after himself and looked around for a free space to place the box of his cinnamon buns. “I have prepared you some cinnamon buns. They are still warm. Would you like some?” He asked, turning his head to look at Sebastian.

The demon did not need to eat at all, and he would most likely hate the sweet taste, but just for his human facade he agreed. Joanne quickly found a dish and gently place one of the biggest ones on it, then brought it to Sebastian. “Here you are, sir.” Sebastian took the plate and held it at his chest. He tore off a piece of the bun and placed it in his mouth. The taste was disgusting and a true test for his taste buds, but he smiled at Joanne and thanked and praised the boy.

“Why don’t you pull up a chair and sit with me for a bit.” Sebastian said. “I want to know how you are doing.” This would be his way to confirm his suspicions. The boy swallowed softly.

“Oh sir, I do not wish to trouble you any further.” He bowed to Sebastian respectfully. “I have already disturbed you enough.”

“Nonsense!” Sebastian denied. “I enjoy your company and our conversation. So come, sit with me.” Joanne straightened and looked at the man, then swallowed and nodded. He took the closest chair to him and placed it by Sebastian’s bedside, sitting down then. “So, tell me how you’ve been doing? Has anyone bothered you?”

Joanne closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. “No, all has been well.” He smiled softly at Sebastian. “All thanks to you, Professor.” Bowing his head, he thanked the man once more.

Sebastian smiled. “That is good.”

“And you, sir?” Joanne dared to ask. “How have you been doing? How are you feeling?”

 _Such a caring, young child._ Sebastian thought. “It is very kind of you to ask. Thank you.” Joanne blushed lightly and averted his gaze. That was the first sign Sebastian picked up on. “Tell me… Joanne. Lately, I have been receiving strange gifts. Flowers, pastries… There are only men in this college. Women only clean certain areas and work in the kitchen. So I wonder… Would you know if anyone was leaving things for me?” Joanne grew nervous at those words and Sebastian was now more than certain it was him.

“Professor Michaelis!” The boy suddenly exclaimed and leaned in, holding Sebastian’s hand. “I… I must tell you something! I must confess! It was me!” He hung his head, teeth softly clenched and lips parted. “You are the only one who has been truly kind to me here. You saw me for who I am… Accepted me, defended my dignity and honor.” His head rose, expression now a desparate one. “Professor Michaelis… I love you!” He then lunged forward and placed one hand on Sebastian’s face, his lips crushing into the man’s.

To say Sebastian was surprised would be like saying nothing at all. “Mmm!” He let out a protesting noise into the kiss but for some reason, Joanne proved to be stronger than the demon was anticipating. And as the teen continued kissing the older man, he climbed onto the bed to stay over Sebastian on his knees. Tilting his head side-ways, Joanne deepened the kiss, giving Sebastian no break. His other hand came to pull down the covers from Sebastian’s torso and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. “Joanne!” Sebastian managed to get out when the other moved to kissing his cheeks, jaw, chin, under the chin, and neck. _If I do something to him, he might talk. If I kill him, then there would be suspicion and the tension in the college will not be good for our investigation. And if someone saw him enter my chamber and then he disappears… Damn it!_ As Sebastian was pondering on what to do, Joanne continued to pepper the man’s toned body with his kisses.

“Oh Professor… Your body is perfect.” Joanne spoke between kisses as he traveled lowered. “Your skin is clean and smooth, and so pale. Your muscles are so toned. You are more beautiful than I could imagine.” He then began to undo Sebastian’s trousers. “All those robes you wear hide your beauty… But now, I am glad that you wear such an attire. I don’t want anyone else to notice you and compete with me. At least not more than they already do.”

 _What? What does he mean?_ Sebastian thought in surprise and then noticed that Joanne had started pulling down his trousers. “Joanne! Please, stop while it’s not too late!” Joanne halted and looked up at Sebastian. He then leaned in closer to the man.

“You do not understand, sir. I have been dreaming of this for far too long, longing for you, thirsting for you, hungering for you. I cannot go to bed without touching myself to fantasies of you. And then I am still frustrated because I do not have you.” Leaning in closer to Sebastian’s face, he added. “Please, Professor… Accept my feelings!” He then leaned in to kiss Sebastian again and this time he started taking off his own clothes and undoing his shirt and pants. He gave Sebastian no chance to get away and then one of his hands came to take hold of Sebastian’s cock and started stroking it. “You’re half erect… You like this!” He broke his lips from Sebastian’s and spoke, then captured the man’s mouth in a more heated kiss.

Sebastian couldn’t think straight for some reason. He couldn’t come up with a way to break free. He could always muster up a believable amount of strength to kick Joanne off, and yet… All he could do is grunt into the kiss, squeeze his eyes shut and furrow his brows, and clench his fists. Why was he allowing this? Joanne somehow reminded him of Ciel… Was he secretly desiring Ciel to do this to him? Attack him and dominate him like Joanne was right now. Or perhaps it was the confession and how quickly things were unfolding that ‘threw him off balance’.

Joanne was hurried in his actions. Desperate and excited, he was a little erratic. He was finally getting to live his dream and he wasn’t going to go slow so that the chance doesn’t slip away from him. Moving the hand that was cupping Sebastian’s cheek down to the man’s nethers, he found that he couldn’t reach his hole while kissing his mouth so he opted to moving down and latching on a nipple. As he nibbled and sucked one of the little buds, he looked up at Sebastian for a moment, finding the man hissing softly through lightly clenched and bared teeth. Sebastian’s expression was beautiful to him. Cheeks blushed, brows tense and furrowed, lips parted, teeth clenched. He never saw the man like this. Is this the same kind of face he made when making love with others? And who did he make love with? Who is it that gets to see his beloved like this? Suddenly, the thoughts were making Joanne angry and he bit down on Sebastian a little to hard. The man flinched and growled. Joanne looked up at him and gently kissed the bitten area apologetically. He left an imprint of his teeth around Sebastian’s areola.

Finally reaching the man’s hole, Joanne pressed the pads of his index and middle finger, and took to rubbing the pucker in circular motions. Sebastian rolled his hips upward and then pressed his behind into the bed a little, thighs spreading. He was reacting positively for Joanne and the teen’s spirits were spurred on only further. A little more rubbing and Joanne began to press at the entrance. He wasn’t testing the willingness of the hole though, he wanted to push his fingers inside and when he managed to pop his digits past the ring of flesh, it was a little easier from there. Sebastian though kept being surprised with how forceful Joanne was being, and then at how lousy and hurried his fingering was. _No matter. I have taken dick before, his boyish peen won’t do anything for me._ Taking his hand off Sebastian’s cock, Joanne stuck it in his opened pants and then pulled out a monster that could only be compared to a battering ram. When he stood up on his knees, he could show it to Sebastian in all of its glory. _… Never mind._ The demon thought. 11 inches in length and 5 in circumference, Joanne’s schlong was unignorably and insultingly disproportional to his body for the majority of the men on Earth. And it was probably due to its size that the boy was getting all of his confidence and pushiness. _The funniest thing is that someone as bashful as him is not embarrassed of this monstrosity._

Removing his fingers out of Sebastian, Joanne moved up a little and lowered himself to properly position his length at Sebastian’s entrance. “Wait, Joanne-!” Sebastian started but it was too late. Joanne had managed to get the head in, and after that he was forcing inch after inch. No lubricant, 10 seconds of awkward fingers in his ass; to say that Sebastian was suffering was like saying nothing at all. First of all, almost always he was the one topping. Second of all, he had never taken such a big dick before.

“Ngh!” The boy grunted softly as he kept pushing inch after inch inside Sebastian. Sebastian squirmed. His legs folded at the knees and rose to place the feet on the bed, and his hands came to hold the other’s shoulders. Biting his lip, Sebastian looked down, watched Joanne stuffing him deeper and deeper. Groaning, the demon let his head fall back. Since he already came this far… He may as well get through with this.

Once he was in all the way, Joanne shifted to sit so that his legs were folded at the knees and he was sitting on them with his thighs being at Sebastian’s sides. “Oh Professor.” He sighed and leaned forward, hugging Sebastian’s torso and resting his head on the man’s chest. Sebastian’s  behind rested between Joanne’s legs. A moment of silence and then Sebastian moved his legs to wrap behind Joanne and his hold on the boy’s shoulders lightened.

Looking up at Sebastian, Joanne saw that Sebastian’s expression was no longer a tense on. His eyes widened when their gazes met and he looked away to the side, blushing. “Professor.” He said. “I will start moving.” Pressing his forehead to Sebastian’s ribs under his chest, Joanne drew his behind back and then thrust forward. A few more testing bucks like that and he then took up a medium pace of deep thrusts. Shifting up a little, Joanne added more force to his thrusts and picked up speed. Sebastian could help feeling overwhelmed. Joanne was just too big. His size was abnormal for a boy his age and yet… It felt good, though it reached so deep it went into the bend of Sebastian’s gut.

Joanne escalated quickly. He began to draw out more and thrust back faster and harder. He alternated between short and quick thrusts, and slower but harder ones. Soon, Sebastian’s body was riding back and forth on the bed from that snake monster plunging into him continuously. Joanne’s heavy balls, which were twice the size of Sebastian’s, slapped the underside of the demon’s buttocks. That would definitely leave a few light bruises. Ciel would be bemused to see them. _How does he even manage to hide all of this in his pants!?_ Sebastian thought as Joanne fucked into him. _And who else knows about his junk being this big?_

Sliding his hands under Sebastian’s legs, Joanne lifted them and pushed them up, spreading them. Sebastian’s perked up a bit. “J-Joanne?” The teen did not answer. He lifted Sebastian’s behind a bit and moved to stand up on his knees and move up closer. Holding the man like this, Joanne then began an assault of both hard and deeper, and faster thrusts. Sebastian actually helped and his shoulders rose, hands gripping the sheets. How could someone so small muster up so much strength!? Even when his master tried to top him, Ciel was never this eager. And Joanne kept getting faster.

“Professor…! I’m close!” He said in a lightly strained voice. His teeth were clenched and his brows furrowed and sensed his impending ejaculation. Looking up at Sebastian, Joanne asked. “Are you close? Am I good enough to make you cum? Please, Professor! Tell me how it felt!”

 _Here it is! My chance for it all to be over!_ Sebastian got a little excited. “Yes…! It’s good! So good! I’ll cum any moment!” _Damn it… I sound like a whore._ But it wasn’t the time for such thoughts. The demon _needed_ for this to be over as soon as possible. He never thought he’d admit this, but a little more of Joanne fucking him and his hole would break. He would break, get injured, bleed after sex with a HUMAN. And more than that, a little teenager.

Joanne’s thrusts became faster and more erratic. Sebastian winced and squeezed his eyes shut, turned his head to the side and bit the corner of the pillow. _When is he going to cum? Please, please! Cum quickly! Wait… How much is he going to cum?_ That thought sent him light chills of fear and then it happened. Joanne buried himself as deep as his length would allow him. He threw his head back, back arched inward, mouth open wide as he gasped and moaned. His hips spasmed and his whole body trembled. His eyes literally rolled back into his head as he had the most powerful orgasm he ever experienced. Sebastian, on the other hand, was in shock. He could feel the power of every shot of cum inside him, hitting his walls and filling him, going up high. Joanne was cumming three times the amount of an adult human male, a bit more than even Sebastian cummed. Sebastian looked down between his legs where Joanne was connected with him and then noticed the bulge of his abdomen. He could see the outline of the fat dick and his bulge grew a tiny bit with the cum inside. The demon’s eyes widened and it was the shock of the sight that pushed him over the edge and made him cum.

Finally, when Joanne’s orgasm finished, the boy pulled out and slumped over Sebastian. The two, worn out, laid there and panted. Sebastian hole leaked Joanne’s thick cum and the younger male was sprawled over his professor, his dick resting between Sebastian’s legs beside the very hole it just abused and nearly turned inside-out. “Professor…” Joanne exhaled the words. “I love you.” He then nuzzled Sebastian’s chest. All the demon could think was about how relieved he was this was over and how he wanted this case to be over as soon as possible.

Little did he know… He wasn’t seeing the last of Joanne.


End file.
